It's more than obsession
by Wizzyard
Summary: When Alice Gehabich meets a mysterious stranger, she finds herself with him regularly, and a whole new world is played out for her...
1. Stranger in the Market

**Okay, guys, Wizzyard here. I've been really into bakugan lately, so I decided to make this fanfic. This is an AlicexMasquerade story, because I had a few Ideas for it, so I just rolled with it.**

****NOTE! In this Fanfiction, Alice is NOT Masquerade. She never was, and she never will be. I think. Okay? Okay. They are two separate people! That is important!****

**Also, no hating on my ships okay? I know who is supposed to go with who, but I am defying that.**

**Sorry about the long intro, but I have to say something else. DISCLAIMER: I don't own bakugan or any of the characters mentioned within. I wish I owned it.**

**ALRIGHT FINALLY STORY TIME**

"Alice?" Runo asked her friend. "Are you okay?" She pushed a strand of her blue hair behind her ear, and sat down next to Alice. The redhead turned to her and nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine, I just got a headache," she told Runo. Alice smoothed her head dress down and stood up. She walked over to the kitchen of the Misaki restaurant. She opened the fridge and peered inside. "It looks like we need more food," she told Runo. "I'll go get some."

Runo looked at her, still a little worried. "Alright, just be quick okay? I think Dan and the others are coming over later. He said it's because '_Everyone needs to get together and talk about the task at hand. It will be good at your house because no one else can do it,_' Ugh. Anyway, bye." She stomped up away, muttering angrily.

Alice grabbed a basket and walked out the front door. She shielded her eyes from the bright sunlight. Children raced up and down the street, as it was a Saturday. The grass fluttered in the wind and the water in the lake was completely still.

Alice set off down the road to the market, to try and find all the ingredients that she needed. Little was she aware of the dark shape watching her from the shadows.

Alice was looking at all the food stands at the market, grabbing items as she went. She went to a stall and asked the shopkeeper to name a price.

"Let's see," he said. "Two dozen eggs, five packets of flour and three buckets of pork. That'll be twenty-seven dollars please."

Alice ruffled through her pockets, then, finding nothing, cursed under her breath.

"Sorry," she began, "but I left my money where I'm staying. I'll have to come back-" she was cut off by a voice.

"I'll pay," said the voice. It was a man's voice. A hand appeared from behind Alice and dropped a handful of gold coins onto the counter. Alice turned around, surprised by the strangers help, wanting to thank him.

When she turned, no one was there. She whipped her head around. All she could see was the silhouette of a boy walking away from her.

She grabbed her groceries and walked back to the house in a stunned silence.

**Sorry about the length, I had to cut it short. So yeah, I'm not sure where this is going… I bet you can all guess though, *wink wink* Alright, bye.**

**~Wizzyard**


	2. A Talk Between Friends

**Don't forget! ALICE AND MASQUERADE ARE NOT THE SAME! Okay, let's go on.**

All of the Battle Brawlers were gathered in Runo's bedroom. Dan was trying to listen, but he and Marucho were distracted by talking about all the different Bakugan. Shun was in the corner being –well, being Shun. Julie, Runo and Alice were all talking to each other about strategies, but battles were the last thing on Alice's mind.

She wondered about the stranger who had paid for her groceries a few days ago.

"Runo, Julie, can I talk to you guys?" she asked the girls. Then, as Dan started to get up, Runo scowled at him.

"She meant _alone, _air-head," Runo and Julie stood up, and then helped Alice to get three girls went out of Runo's room and into the Masaki living area. Alice cleared her throat.

"Well, uh, I just wanted to talk to you about earlier today, when I went to the market, you see, something happened," she said. She twirled her fingers in her dress, while Runo bit down on her lower lip, listening intently. Julie, on the other hand, smiled.

"Was it a boy?" she poked Alice in the arm. "Do you have a crush?" Runo leaned in closer.

"What?" Alice frowned. "There's no 'crushing' going on."

"But what about the boy part?" Runo jokily taunted. Alice looked away, embarrassed.

"Well…" she began, but before she could continue Runo yelled,

"I KNEW IT!"

Julie chocked. "What?"

"I_ said_ 'I knew it,'" Runo told her. Julie pulled at her silver hair in annoyance. She frowned at Runo.

"Actually, I started the 'boy' thing," she argued. Runo shook in anger.

"You? I actually prompted her to tell us!" she shouted at Julie. The two soon started bickering, while Alice sat their feeling a tiny bit hurt. How could they have forgotten her so quickly?

"GUYS!" she yelled above the noise. She waved her hands between the two girls in front of her. "Stop it, alright? Can I _please _talk to you?" she pleaded.

Runo and Julie went silent, looking ashamed of themselves.

"Sorry," they mumbled. Alice nodded approvingly.

"Thank you," she said. "Anyway, about the boy and the market." She glared at the two others, silently daring them to say something. "So, basically, when I went to pay the seller, I realized I didn't have my money with me. I left it here. I was just telling the man that I couldn't pay at the time, when the boy came out behind me and gave his own cash to pay. Then he just walked away. I didn't get time to go after him. I wonder who he was." Alice looked at Runo and Julie beside her nervously.

"Oh, _wow_," Julie let out under her breath. Runo nodded.

"This is serious," she declared. "We have a boy to find." Alice blushed.

"I really don't want to bother you guys. Really," she said. Julie shook her head at her.

"No worries. We'll figure this whole thing out. First of all, do you remember what he looked like?" she asked Alice.

"I told you, he was behind me. But I do remember that he had a white coat. It kind of," she gestured smoothly with her hands, "glided behind him. That's all I know."

Runo nodded, gathering the information. Suddenly, a small knock sounded on a wall next to the entrance to the room.

"Come in," Julie called. The figure of Shun slipped into the Misaki living room. He stood lightly on his feet, his black ponytail hanging down behind him.

"You are all wanted," he said, but his eyes seemed trained on Alice.

"Alright. Thank you Shun," Alice bowed to him. Just as she was about to leave with the others, she heard a rustle behind her. She hesitated. "You guys go on, I'll catch up in a moment."

Runo, Julie and Shun all left quickly. Alice went over to a window in the room. She looked out it. She could see nothing, but she swore a small –but confident- voice spoke behind her.

"Meet me in the garden,"

**MUHAHAHA CLIFFHANGER! Short again, I know, Sorry. Chapter two of "It's more than obsession"**


End file.
